


Monster Girl Anthology: A Cold Night with an Alraune

by The_Love_Doctor_PhD



Series: The Monster Girl Anthology - A Collection of Erotic Monster Girl Scripts [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub Sex, Bound by Vines, Breastplay, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Fdom, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Yandere, alraune, light dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD
Summary: In today’s script, our lovely lady is an alraune, a Plant Monster Girl who has just finished a double shift at the sweets shop. Right before she closes up for the night, her Neighbor, a regular, comes in and walks her home. When she passes out from the cold and exhaustion, her neighbor chivalrously helps her into her home and into her flower to recoup.But the flower’s nectar, often used as a sweet treat by humans, has drastic effects on our heroine. Due to her exhaustion, she can’t help but lose herself in the nectar’s arousing effects, and she’s not about to let her new “darling” leave without rewarding her the only was a sexually heightened Monster Girl can...
Series: The Monster Girl Anthology - A Collection of Erotic Monster Girl Scripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092227
Kudos: 1





	Monster Girl Anthology: A Cold Night with an Alraune

**Author's Note:**

> Text in *stars* indicates an action or emotion to evoke. Originally formatted for Reddit.
> 
> (Optional) text is just that, optional sound effects or lines that I feel could help add to the audio in some way
> 
> [Bracketed text] like this is me pointing out something directly to the performer.
> 
> Please feel free to add any ad libs, changes, or modifications to the script as you wish. Whatever makes you enjoy yourself making it!

*Opens with the sound of a shops door bell chiming*

*Cheery* Thank you, come again!

*exasperated, tired sigh* Uuugh, so many late customers. Why did I agree to a double shift AND closing the shop up?

*whining* I just wanna go home. I mean, it’s 5 minutes til closing, I’m sure Boss won’t mind if I lock up a bit early. 

*Sound of the shops door bell chiming again*

*Feigning cheeriness* Hi, sorry, but we’re just about to close up the shop for the ni-

*Realizing who it is, now actually cheerful* Oh! Hey, neighbor! Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.

What? Closing? No, you’re fine! I’m always happy to serve you!

*discreetly* Buuuuut...if you could just casually flip the sign on the door to ‘Closed’...and maybe lock it for me...I’d really appreciate it.

*Sound of door lock being turned*

*Sarcastically* Ooooh, I’m terribly sorry sir, but as you can see by the sign we just closed.

*Giggling* Sorry, couldn’t resist. Thanks for locking up for me, though. So, what can I getcha?

Wait, don’t tell me! I wanna see if I got this right. 

*Sounds of shuffling dishes* Just give me ooooone second here and… AHA, there it is!

Ta-da! One chocolate Succubus Surprise! Aaaand, the finishing touch, an extra drizzle of extra sweet alraune nectar, from yours truly. Enjoy!

*brief pause*

Of course I remembered! You pretty much order the same thing every time you come in here. And you’re the only customer I know who asks for extra nectar. I’d never forget about you after that! Now, get to eating, we really do close in a few minutes. *Giggling*

So, how have you been? We hadn’t seen you around for a few days, the Boss was even starting to ask me if you’d moved out or something. *Laughs* She was mostly kidding, though.

*brief pause while he explains what he’s been up to*

Oh, you got a promotion? That’s great! No wonder you’ve been coming and going from your apartment at all hours.

*Timidly* What? No, I haven’t been spying on you. I’ve just...wanted to make sure that you were doing okay. 

*jokingly* Besides, you know as well as I do that our walls are thinner than ghost hair. So it’s not exactly difficult to hear you coming home and crashing on your bed in the middle of the night.

*Laughing* Hey, I’m just kidding! It’s no big deal, not like you wake me up or anything. *sarcastic* I’m a really heavy sleeper. 

Anyways, here, let me take your plate for you. How was it?

*brief pause*

*Giggling* Well, I’m glad you liked it so much! Seriously, you’re the only customer I know who says that the nectar is their favorite part. 

Huh, payment? Oh, don’t worry about it! Consider it a...congratulations from the shop on your new promotion! I’ll just tell the Boss in the morning.

*Timidly* Besides...I kind of already paid for it myself. I was gonna surprise you with it tonight in case I didn’t see you today. Sort of a ‘get well soon’ cake. *nervous laughter*

Aaaaanyways, where are you heading now?

*pause*

Back home? Oh, if you can hang around for a bit while I close up, we can walk home together!

*another brief pause*

*Excited* Great! Let me just put some of these pastries away and we can get out of here. I’ll just be a minute!

*Sound of her humming to herself as she walks away.*

*A few moments later*

*Excited* All done! Ready to go?

*sounds of shop door bell chiming as they are now both outside, where the wind is blowing*

*feeling chilled* Woah, when did it get so cold today! I’ve been inside way too long. 

*starting to shiver* Hmm? Oh, It’s fine. Just...not really built for the cold, you know? Being a plant girl and all.

*sounds of shuffling clothes*

Aww, are you really giving me your jacket? Thank you, I feel better already. 

Let’s hurry home okay? Good thing it’s just around the block for us, huh.

*while walking briskly, noticeably tired in her voice* So...with your new promotion, anything new or exciting happening for you?

*feigning a laugh* Yeah, more money is always nice. 

Me? I’m doing fine at the sweets shop. But if it keeps getting cold like this around here, I may need to start staying home. I’m just not built for this cold without my flower.

*Breathing heavily, relieved* Oh thank goodness, we’re here.

No, no, I’m okay...I’m okay. I’m just...really tired from work. And the cold.

But once I get into my flower tonight, I’ll be fii…

*she trails off as she passes out onto the Listener for a few moments*

*rousing, breathing heavy, speech slightly slurred* Hmm...oh, I’m sorry. I think I’m… all out of nectar. I’m really sleepy.

Could you...could you help me to my apartment...please?

*sounds of more shuffling as the listener picks her up and starts climbing the stairs*

*speech still slurred* Mmm, such a gentleman...carrying me to my room…

You’re very warm...and strong...and you smell so…*she inhales* manly today. *drunk giggling*

Oh look! It’s my door. Let me just...get my key here.

*sound of keys being dropped* Woops. *drunk giggling* Buttercup fingers.

*sound of keys jingling and the door being unlocked, opened, and quickly closed*

*rousing a little more* Mmm, this is definitely my apartment. The heat’s turned up reeeeeally high….

Hmm? My flower?... Oh, right. It’s in the bed room, down the hall.

*drunk giggling* Or I guess you could call it the ‘bud room’, huh?

*Sounds of the bedroom door opening and closing*

*relieved, still breathing heavy between words* There it is! There’s my flower. Once you put me in there, I should feel better in no time.

How? Well, it’s filled with nectar. It’s kind of like my food. If my body doesn’t have enough of it, well...you saw.

*cautious, starting to be herself again* But wait...wait. There’s something I need to tell you. As soon as you help me in, you need to leave. Immediately. 

*sounding embarrassed* Why? Well...just because, okay? There’s a side of me I don’t want you to see right now.

*trying to act cheery* Now here, take your jacket back. Don’t want it to get sticky, right? *a weak giggle*

My other clothes? *Embarrassed, timid* No, it’s okay. You don’t need to help me undress. They’ll get ruined in the flower, but I’ll just throw them away. It’s fine, really!

*cautious* Okay...I’m ready. Just, help me in slowly...yeah, like that.

*sounds of her being gently placed into the nectar, similar to sounds of a bath*

*relaxing sigh* Mmmm, that feels better already.

*For the next few lines, she slowly becomes more and more aroused and sexual in her tone and speech. Play into this however you want, and feel free to ad-lib in any lines, moans, or other sounds*

Hey, thank you for your help. I don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t been there.

I mean it! I’d probably be stuck out in the cold right now if it wasn’t for you. And who knows what else would have happened if I couldn’t get back here.

*teasing* Could you imagine? A poor, weak and defenseless flower girl, all alone? It’s a good thing I had such a big, strong, manly hero there to help me.

*shocked after what she just said* I-I’m sorry! I think I’m still a little out of it. I...I think you should head home now.

*sounds of her moving in the nectar, fighting the urge to be sexy, ultimately losing* Alright, thanks again for your help. I promise I’ll give you something extra sweet later as a proper thank you.

*seduction oozing from her voice now* I’ll see you soon. *she blows him a kiss*

[From here on, her personality is all seductive, all the time. Any indications of tone and voice direction at this point should be layered on top of being overly sensual, overly sexual, and extremely horny. Just have fun with it and play with her sexy side however you want]

*Sound of the door opening slowly, followed by the sound of magic vines creeping towards the listener*

*Possessive sounding* On second thought...I don’t think you should leave just yet. Not without me rewarding you first, my darling hero.

*sound of the door being forcibly slammed and vines covering it*

*sweetly* Now, why don’t you come over here for me, darling.

Now now, don’t be shy. You can either come yourself… *sounds of the vines again* or I can help you. The choice is yours.

*pleased* Gooood, thank you, darling. Now I can reward you… *sounds of her standing up out of the nectar* personally.

*playing innocent* Oh, my clothes? I took them off. Like I said before, they were going to get ruined by the nectar anyway. 

Why, what’s the matter, do you not like what you see?  
I know I look a bit...bigger than I normally do. That’s partly the nectar’s doing. It, um… *slightly menacing* it brings out the monster in me.

But that can wait for later. Right now, I want to give you your reward.

*sounds of the magic vines creeping again*

*Comforting* Oh, don’t be so nervous, darling. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. In fact, you’re free to leave any time you want. 

But before you do, please, let me reward you. A special reward that I know you’ll appreciate.

*light splashing sounds as she runs her hands through the nectar*

You’ve always been such a big fan of the nectar I use at the shop. How would you like to have a taste of it from the source? My own flower, as fresh and sweet as it can be.

*Tempting* Would you like to taste it? I hope so, because I want you to have a taste. Here, let me get some for you…

*more sounds of the nectar as she coats her fingers in it, followed by sounds of her making a show of applying it to her lips, sucking them, painting her lips with it, licking the drops from her fingers. Try to make them squirm from it*

*hungry for him* Are you ready, darling? Pure alraune nectar, and it’s all...yours…

*Sounds of her greedily kissing him*

*Breaking the kiss with a sexy moan* A fitting reward for my hero, don’t you think? *giggling* I hope you liked it.

And now that you’ve tasted my pure nectar, you are all mine, darling. The nectar should be taking effect on you any second now…

*slowly becoming annoyed* Yes...any second...just another moment and… no? What? What’s happening?

*Becoming angrier* I don’t understand. You should be a complete horny mess right now! And you should be begging me to let you into my flower with me! So why aren’t you doing any of that!

*sudden realization* Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Don’t tell me that you’ve actually built up an immunity to my nectar! Ugh, and I thought that you eating it constantly would make it work better on you, not worse!

*pouting and whining* Oh, it’s not fair! I wanted to try things differently! I didn’t want to lure a guy into my flower, I wanted him to come on his own!

And I thought you were him! You, someone who I’ve gotten to know and understand. Someone who I… liked.

*saddened* And someone I’d hoped would like me back. You were supposed to be different! The nectar was just supposed to make you feel something for me! But even that didn’t work.

*brief pause*

*still angry* What do you mean the nectar can’t work on you? I already figured that out, it didn’t make you like me…

What do you mean that’s why? Are you saying that it didn’t work because you already-

*sudden realization* Wait, you’re serious? It didn’t work because...you already like me? 

*slightly embarrassed* Oh, well, um… that sort of changes things then, huh?

Can I...make it up to you?

*back to sultry* I can? Well then… how about I pick up where we left off?

*forceful* Come here, you!

*she forces him into a passionate make out session, lots of kissing and moaning happening. The next couple lines happening in between kisses*

By the way...sorry about earlier. You know, slamming the door in your face? And forcing you back over here.

I know it’s a terrible excuse, but it really is the nectar. I swear, I was never going to hurt you. The nectar makes me a lot...bolder, and possessive.

*finally winding out of the kissing*

Oh...you liked it? Well, that’s a first. Never thought you’d be into the whole Dom thing.

Really, you WANT me to act that way again?

*menacing, controlling tone* Well, in that case, I don’t need to apologize for what I’m about to do next…

*sounds of the vines snapping and winding around the listener*

You’re mine now, darling. And we’ll start by getting rid of those pesky clothes. *menacing giggle*

*sounds of the vines moving, clothes shuffling and ripping off*

Oh, don’t complain, you live right next door. You can get new ones...later, anyway.

*sounds of last clothes ripping off*

*shocked, horny* Oh woooow! I wasn’t expecting something that big! *sultry* My nectar must have had some effect on you after all.

*squirming, working herself up* Fuck, I just want to wrap my hands around it.

*breathing heavy* And my mouth.

And my pussy. *needy moans*

*assertive* That’s it, I can’t wait anymore. Get in here. NOW!

*sound of the vines moving and the nectar splashing as the listener is dragged into the flower*

Finally! You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you in here with me. Now that you’re finally here, things can get really personal.

*possessive, dominant* What? Let you go? Oh I don’t think so darling. Alraune aren’t exactly known for letting go of their prey. So I’m going to keep my hold on you nice and tight until I want you to move.

*comforting* But don’t be scared, darling. Like I said, I’m not going to hurt you. And remember, I’m still the same sweet little flower girl who serves you at the sweets shop.

*sultry* Right now, your pleasure is my utmost concern. So just relax, and let me take care of everything, okay?

So, how does the nectar feel, darling? A little warm, maybe? Tingly? *giggles* It should. 

Concentrated alraune nectar is a powerful aphrodisiac. It’s intended to get you worked up quickly, and keep you that way for hours. You might be immune to its charming effects, but even you can’t resist it’s raw sexual stimulation.

Why, it looks like it’s working on that delicious cock of yours already. It’s getting so swollen. It looks so sensitive, darling. Would it be okay if I...rubbed it for you?

*comforting tone* Shhhh, it’s alright, don’t fight me, just let me run my hands over this magnificent cock of yours.

*(Optional) whispering in his ear* There, doesn’t that feel better? Having my delicate little hands gently rubbing you? Having my sweet nectar all over your sensitive cock? Feeling so much pleasure building and building with each stroke that you could just explode?

*giggles* It feels good to have you in the palm of my hands like this. But don’t you dare cum just yet, not until I’ve had my fun too.

Now, how about some more nectar, darling? It’ll make you feel even better, and I think it’s just the treat you need right now. Well, besides me jerking you off like this.

No, darling, I’m much too busy using my hands right now to feed you like last time. Buuuuut… I have another idea.

*being coy* You never told me what you thought of my new look, by the way. So tell me, what do you think of my breasts? 

Don’t they just look so big, and soft? And oh so full?

*giggles* That’s right, darling, I want you to use that mouth of yours on my tits. They’ve soaked up enough nectar that I know you’ll enjoy them. So what do you say?

*sultry* Well, it’s not like you have much of a choice anyway. You’re still all wrapped up, after all so why don’t you just relax, and enjoy your treat, hmm?

*She begins to moan as he sucks on her tits. These next few lines are in between bouts of moaning*

Oh, yes! That’s it, darling, you can suck on them as much as you want. They’re all yours right now.

Oh fuck this feels amazing! You’re starting to make me get a little light-headed. Oh, but it feels way to good to make you stop now!

Hah! You’re sucking harder now. No, no, don’t stop, keep going, just like that.

*a few more moments of moaning*

*high on pleasure* Okay...okay, that’s enough for now, darling. You were really enjoying yourself there, weren’t you?

But I think you’ve had enough nectar now, and I think it’s time you got your final reward.

*sultry, laughing* Oh, don’t play dumb! You knew exactly where this was going the second you got in here.

You’re going to fuck me. And you’re not leaving until both of us cum. I think that’s fair, don’t you?

*short but intense make out session*

*breaking the kiss* I knew you’d see it my way. Now, let me handle everything. Just...get as comfortable as you can still wrapped in those vines. 

Let me just...eeeease onto your cock like this. Oh yeah...

*she moans and pants as he slides easily inside of her*

Fuckkkkkk yes, I’ve wanted this for so LONG! 

*enjoying herself* How does it feel, darling, having my nectar-covered pussy wrap around you big, hard cock?

Well, it’s about to feel even better. 

*she begins to move on his cock, keeping him in place while she slowly moves up and down on him, making sexy moans and cries as she picks up her speed. Feel free to ad-lib in any lines or other sounds as you want*

*while still riding him* Fuck, you feel amazing! I can feel you twitching and pulsing inside of me. I’m going to ride you for all your worth, darling. Every last drop!

You’re getting into it too, I see. *encouraging* That’s it, buck your hips for me! Push it deeper into me, fuck my little monster pussy with your fat cock! 

*sounds of moaning and passionate sounds continue, while the sounds of the vines slowly pulling back and off of the listener*

*high on ecstasy* Yes, I took the vines away! I want you to take me, darling, show me what you really want to do to me! Hold me close and - Aaaahhh!

*as he now picks up speed and is fucking her at full force. After a bit more love making and you’re ready to reach the end, move to the next lines*

*almost screaming* Fuck yes! That’s right, pin me against my flower, fuck me hard! YES! 

Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop! Cum inside me, please! Just don’t st-aaaAAAAAHH!

*reaching the end, she builds to a screaming climax as they both cum together, with him cumming inside of her*

*winding down, breathing heavily* That...was amazing. Are you okay? Good...good…

Okay, we may want to get out of here quick while we’re still spent. Otherwise, we’ll be going at this for hours.

*laughing to herself* Which I’m fine with, but not all guys have a monster’s libido. 

*sounds of them both climbing out of the flower nectar and collapsing on the nearby bed*

*sarcastic* Oh, really, you’re worried about the sheets? After all that we just went through, you’re worried about the sheets getting sticky.

*sighing, back to her bubbly, normal self* You dummy, after you just got your world uprooted, you still think of silly things like that.

*playfully flirty* So, what’d you think? Never been with a plant girl before, have you, “darling”.

*giggling* I know I know, I don’t know why I called you that either. I can’t just keep blaming everything on the nectar though. 

But I really enjoyed that. I hope you did too.

*few moments of pause*

*apprehensive* So, um...where do we go from here? I mean, is this like a one-time thing, or…

*pause for him to speak*

*slight surprise* Oh! You...you want to do this again some time? 

Yeah, no, no that’s great! I was...gonna suggest the same! Yeah.

So, you wanna go over to your place? I know it’s cold out, but you can borrow a blanket or something if you want to-

Oh! You wanna stay here tonight? Sure, that’s fine with me. We can stay right here together.

*yawning* You know, normally, I sleep in the flower, but I’m wiped out, so I’ll just sleep on you tonight. *giggling* Okay, I’m glad you approve. 

*gives a quick kiss on the cheek*

Good night, darling.

*The audio ends*


End file.
